All we are
by Sophie Wild'Orchidea
Summary: La historia comienza con que Sophie está en el castillo de N. Resultó ser que ella entró en un campo magnético, producto de Ghechis y entonces, cayó desmayada. Por lo tanto, la tienen dentro del palacio y hacen que se quede. Por mientras, ella conoce a la gente de allí, descubriendo de a poco que tienen planes para ella que podría poner en riesgo a los Fords y a ella misma.


_**All we are**_

Otra vez se despertó sobresaltada por el mismo sueño, levantando el torso por instinto, y apoyó su mano en su pecho para sentir su corazón golpearse con furia como si lo tuviera en la garganta. Respiró para recuperar la calma y se quitó las sábanas. Por fin el sol había decidido salir, y era un buen día para entrenar. Sin embargo, pese a la pesadilla, se encontraba sudada.

Se levantó apoyando los pies en el suelo y se estiró. Después se levantó, mientras su Leafeon apareció entre las sábanas y se sacudió para quitárselas de encima. Se sentó y siguió con la mirada a su entrenadora, y la llamó. Ella giró a verlo y se acercó a él. —Buenos días, Leafeon. ¿Qué tal dormiste?— le preguntó, acariciándole la cabeza y haciendo que este encorvara su espalda y ronroneara. Después, se fue al baño de la habitación, encontrándose con una tina blanca con la canilla en medio de esta. La ducha se encontraba aparte, pero como no se sentía con ganas de bañarse en ella recurrió a la bañadera.

Sophie abrió la canilla y la tapó para que se llenara de agua. Mientras esto sucedía, buscó un par de toallas del armario del baño y las colocó cerca de ella, en una mesita de madera. Miró el espejo y al ver que era otro pequeño armario, lo abrió y en ella sólo encontró frascos con crema de baño, baño de espuma, entre otros. Le dieron ganas de probar un baño de espuma, ya que nunca lo había intentado, así que lo tomó, quitó la tapa y arrojó cantidad necesaria en el agua, en el que inmediatamente empezó a burbujear. Ya decidida, se desvistió arrojando el pijama en el canasto de ropa sucia, metiéndose dentro de la bañadera un rato después. Se sentó en ella y se sumergió lo suficiente como para que la espuma la cubriera, dejando a la vista sólo sus rodillas y su cabeza. Suspiró, aliviada de estar en algo fresco, e intentó relajarse cerrando los ojos.

Pero aún se sentía perturbada por el sueño que tuvo, y aún oía sus voces dentro de su cabeza, y parecía que cada vez sonaban más y más fuerte. Frunció el ceño y golpeó su puño contra el agua, salpicando gran parte de ella. —¡Callénse!— gritó, escuchando pronto alguien que la llamaba. Se enderezó y miró directamente hacia la puerta: —¿Quién es?— preguntó, exaltada.

—¡Soy yo, Anthea!— respondió la voz.

—¡Y Concordia!— dijo otra, lo cual sobresaltó a Sophie. —¿Estás bien? Te hemos oído gritar...

La menor parpadeó y sonrió. —Estoy bien. Pueden pasar, si quieren.— murmuró, agregando luego: —Estoy en el baño.— Dijo, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que pueda ser oída. Las dos musas salieron y se asomaron en la puerta del baño, tímidas y silenciosas. La menor rió y levantó la mano, haciendo un movimiento como invitándolas a pasar. —¡No se preocupen! ¡Pasen sin miedo!—las tranquilizó, mientras se acomodaba.

Terminaron de pasar y se acercaron, mientras Sophie buscó el shampoo, colocándose un poco en sus manos y luego recogió su cabello para empezar a lavar el cabello. Anthea hundió las manos en el cabello de Sophie, diciendo: —Déjame ayudarte, por favor—, y comenzó a masajearle.

—Es extraño que no nos hayas escuchado, Sophie. La habitación tiene piso de madera y hace mucho ruido.— comentó Concordia.

La menor suspiró, mientras se dejaba masajear por la mayor, mirando sus rodillas que salían del agua. —Lo que pasa es que no puedo escuchar bien.

—¿Cómo que no puedes oír, Sophie?— preguntó Anthea, mirándola curiosamente.

—Soy hipoacúsica— respondió sin rodeos. Ambas mujeres se miraron entre ellas sin comprender. Ella suspiró y aclaró: —Es un problema que me afecta auditivamente, no me deja escuchar muy bien. Por eso no escuché que entraron.

—Pero... ¿Te vas a morir por eso?— preguntó Concordia, temerosa.

—No, claro que no.— rió ella, divertida. —No es mortal. Pero la voy a tener durante toda la vida.—

Las musas la miraron asustadas y luego se observaron entre ellas. No sabían qué decir, eso era nuevo para ellas y al parecer no estaban acostumbradas a escuchar de eso. Con temor, Anthea preguntó: —Y te vas a curar, ¿verdad Sophie?— sonrió, nerviosa. —Yo sé que Arceus va a sanarte de esa enfermedad.— dijo, esperanzada. Aún así, Sophie la miró seria.

—Me temo que no, Anthea. Mi enfermedad no tiene cura.

Las mujeres soltaron una exclamación sobresaltada, y luego se observaron fijamente. Enternecidas, sin saber qué decir o hacer. De más está decir que se encontraban nerviosas y no sabían cómo actuar frente a la situación.

—De todas formas...— comenzó a decir la menor, otra vez fijando la mirada en sus rodillas. Aprendí a vivir con la hipoacusia y me sirvió como una forma de ver las cosas de otra manera. Es como si fuera mi maestro, aunque suene extraño. Mi discapacidad me enseñó a que, cuando las cosas se vuelvan más tediosas, tenés que aprender a convivir con ellas para que sean tan molestas.—

Las miró con una tranquila y pacifica sonrisa, agregando: —Me siento afortunada de ser hipoacúsica, a diferencia de otras personas. Me hace sentir como una piedra preciosa: única, brillante y especial.—

Anthea y Concordia miraron a Sophie y le devolvieron la sonrisa. Se dieron cuenta, en ese instante, que las únicas personas que podían encontrarle solución a un problemas son los que tienen o hicieron el problema, o pasaba a veces que el mismo problema era la solución.

Sophie suspiró y retomó: —Bueno, cambiemos de tema. ¿Hay algo para comer?— preguntó, mientras la de pelo rosado retomaba su labor y seguía lavando su cabello con cuidado. Mientras la otra lo hacía, Concordia le pasaba la esponja por sus brazos y le limpiaba las uñas. Tenían que retomar, en algún tiempo, todos los cuidados que le hacían a N. —Espero que sea algo rico.— dijo, mientras recordaba la cantidad de verduras, frutas y bayas que comió, ya suponiendo a esas alturas que se volvió hervíbora. Además de que, de golpe, se sentía en un SPA con las dos mujeres que la bañaban, cuando debería hacerlo ella por sí misma. SIn embargo, le dió "cosa" pedirle que no lo hagan, así que no comentó.

—El chef nos ha dicho que siguió tus sugerencias.— dijo Anthea, mojándole el cabello con el agua, no sin antes inclinar su cabeza para que no vaya a sus ojos. Después de terminar de limpiar el resto del cuerpo, Concordia iba a la habitación a prepararle la ropa. —Realizó la comida que le has comentado: Pionono, Pastel de carne y ensalada de fruta.

Sophie sintió como le crecía el apetito cuando mencionaban la comida que el mismísimo chef hizo. Ahora lo único que quería era salir del baño, vestirse y arreglarse, y después comer todo lo que le ruege su estómago. —Creo que ya tengo que ir saliendo...— dijo, mientras agarró las toallas y Anthea las tomó y le alcanzó la más grande, a lo que Sophie se lo rodeó con su cuerpo. —Muchísimas gracias. Ahora, ¿me alcanzás la otra, por favor?— pidió, pero se calló al ver que la musa la miraba fijamente en el brazo, más aún en la marca que esta llevaba. —¿Qué pasa?— preguntó.

—Eso...— dijo, palpando con cuidado la marca. —¿Qué es eso?— preguntó, mirándola.

—Es un tatuaje— mintió, pero con seguridad para que no se notara. —Me lo hice porque me gustó. ¿Por qué?—

—Por nada— ríe, alejando su mano de ella. —Me pareció conocido de algún lado.

Sophie la miró fijamente. Parecía que algo no le cerraba, pero prefería no hablar del tema. Ya llegará un momento en que lo explicará. Pero por ahora, mejor no. Anthea le alcanzó la otra toalla y se recogió el cabello con esta. Después de eso fue a la habitación y vio un vestido tipo corset con encaje hasta la cintura con una cinta alrededor de la misma y un moño como detalle. La falda estaba en capas y todo en color rosa salmón. Notó unas guillerminas al pie de esta y un collar de perlas.

Concordia notó la sonrisa en la cara de la castaña y habló: —El rey N quiere que se ponga el vestido— dijo, desde el otro lado de la cama y dejándole la ropa interior luego. —Quería ver cómo se veía.— comentó, sonriendo. —No debería decirlo, pero es un obsequio... Y una forma de disculparse por lo que pasó.

—¡Pero si es un sol!— respondió ella, sonriendo mientras tomaba el vestido y lo miraba más detalladamente. Se lo colocó encima, apoyándola en el pecho, yendo después hacia el espejo y se observó en este, para ver cómo se veía y trató de sacar cuentas de que si le quedaba bien con solo mirar. —No tenía por qué hacerlo, si la que estuvo mal soy yo.— dijo, mirándola.

Concordia sonrió y respondió: —Debería, pienso yo, discutirlo con él.— aclaró, mientras se acercaba a ella. —Él es el único que puede responderle sus dudas. Ahora, por favor vístase pronto. Ya estará el almuerzo y necesitamos que baje para empezar.— avisó, mientras iba hacia la puerta. Anthea la siguió, silenciosa. Aún parecía que esa marca le parecía conocida de algún lado. —Tómese su tiempo.— terminó por decir y salió, abriendo la puerta y ambas salieron.

Sophie las miró fijamente hasta que se fueron y suspiró. Miró el vestido sobre ella y sonrió. —Aparte de darle las gracias por regalarme tan hermoso vestido...— se dijo, y a trevés del espejo vió que algo salía de debajo de su cama. Y cuando se volteó a ver, notó que era su Leafeon, que surgió apenas las musas se fueron. Ella se acercó a él y le acarició la cabeza. —Ay, Leafeon, ¿estuviste todo este tiempo acá abajo, mientras Anthea y Concordia estaban en este lugar?— preguntó, a lo que su pokémon asintió. —Pero, Leafeon, ¡Si hace dos días que estamos acá! No me digas que todavía te da timidez...— murmuró, parándose. —No importa, seguro necesitás más tiempo. No estás muy acostumbrado al tacto humano igual. Cambiando de tema, ¡mirá lo que es este vestido!— exclamó, mostrándole el mismo, a lo que él lo miró detenidamente y lo olfateó. —¿No es hermoso? Concordia dijo que N me lo regaló. ¿No es un amor?— preguntó, que más de pregunta era de afirmación.

Su Leafeon la miró detenidamente y alzó una ceja. Sophie suspiró y dejó el vestido en la cama. —Tenés razón, Leafeon, tendría que seguir manteniendo mi perfil...— murmuró, poniendo las guillerminas de pie y sosteniéndose de la cama. Se colocó la ropa interior luego y por encima el vestido, después de haberse secado completamente. Encajó perfectamente con su cuerpo, marcando una buena silueta. Se miró en el espejo, enamorándose de cómo se veía. Pocas veces lograba estar conforme con su vestimenta. Miró al Pokémon que seguía observándola y sin quitarle la vista de encima. —Ay Leafeon, ¡dejá de mirarme que me ponés nerviosa!— murmuró ella, frunciendo el ceño y se acercó a él. —Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer, tengo diecisiete años. No soy tan tonta como yo te digo que soy. Estamos en una casa que no es nuestra, con gente que no conocemos del tod, y que encima es la "casa-nido" de un equipo villano. Tengo que cuidarte y al resto de nuestros compañeros.— dijo, acariciando su cabeza y fue a sentarse en la cama. —Lo raro es que no nos hicieron nada. Probablemente sea porque le caímos bien a su líder, pero igual no sé. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es pasar despercibidos.— terminó por decir, yéndose al espejo y miró su reflejo en ella para revisar y arreglarse. —Y mantenernos tranquilos, también. Mientras más distraídos parezcamos, más nos vamos a dar cuenta de sus planes.—

Permaneció quieta frente al espejo mientras se echaba un vistazo frente a este y decidió dejar en desubierto la marca de su brazo, pensando en que fingirá que es un tatuaje. Sabe que si dice una palabra, no sólo ella estará en peligro, sino también el resto de los Fords. Soltó un suspiro y miró a su Leafeon. —Mejor nos vamos yendo, que nos están esperando— comentó, tomando un listón blanco y se lo ató a su cabeza como generalmente lo llevaba. Tomó camino hasta la puerta, acompañada por Leafeon y cuando abrió la puerta encontró a su Luxray que la esperaba al lado de la misma. Como siempre, esperando a su entrenadora. —Buenos días, Thor. ¿Cómo dormiste?— le preguntó, a lo que este respondió positivamente y se aproximó a ella para recibir sus caricias. —Thor, deberíamos bajar ya. Después seguimos con los mismos, ¿de acuerdo?— murmuró, parándose y caminó por el pasillo, mirando los numerosos cuadros que se encontraban allí. —¿No hubiera sido más fácil usar una cámara? Si es que vivieron cuando existían, claro.— preguntó, mientras seguía pasando. —Pobres de los tipos que tenían que quedar quietos...— burló, riéndose con sus Pokémon. Apenas comenzaron a bajar por la escalera, Sophie sintió que alguien faltaba, y cuando volteó a ver notó que Leageon miraba fijamente a una pared, que era el descanso donde unían las dos escaleras que comunicaban el primer piso con el segundo. —¿Leafeon? ¿Qué mirás con tanta atención?— preguntó, acercándose y notó que observaba fijamente a un cuadro, quizás uno bastante grande que el resto de los que se encontraban allí.

Se puso a su lado y notó la imágen que describía el mismo: Era N, con una túnica blanca y un manto rojo real con plumas blancas bordadas en el cuello. En su cabeza, portaba una corona bastante peculiar, y en su rostro reflejaba total serenidad, y alcanzó a ver que apenas sonreía. "Bueno..." pensó ella. "Supongo que tenía que estar serio...". Soltó un suspiro y se atrevió a acercarse más para mirar detalladamente, acercando sus manos hasta el rostro del dibujo y acariciarlo con la yema de sus dedos.

—Ese era N el día de su coronación— comentó una voz, tomándola de sorpresa a Sophie, haciendo que se alejara repentinamente. Lo miró y pronto reconoció a la persona. Era Ghechis. —Es el único retrato que tenemos de él, porque desde entonces ya no quería ser más retratado.

—Qué raro, porque se ve bien lindo en esta foto.— admitió Sophie, corrigiendo después: —Eh, pintura. Dije cualquier cosa, perdón.

—No se preocupe, la entendí— contestó con una simpática sonrisa. —La estaremos esperando abajo. No tarde— dijo por fin, tomando el camino para bajar las escaleras despacio y con mucho cuidado. Ella lo siguió con la mirada y suspiró apenas lo perdió de vista. Echó un último vistazo al cuadro y llamó a su Leafeon para continuar su camino.

Bajaron la escalera y fueron por un pasillo mucho más ancho, llegando a un comedor donde se encontraban varios soldados y unas personas que Sophie los reconoció como los Siete Sabios y que estaban reunidos con otras tres personas. "El trío sombrío" recordó ella, y miró a su alrededor, pero la persona que ella buscaba no se encontraba allí, o al menos eso pensó, porque alguien la sorprendió tomándola de la mano, a lo que ella apartó sobresaltada.

—Tranquila, Sophie— dijo él, reconocido luego. —Soy yo— alcaró, entre risas leves.

—Ay, N, ¡no vuelvas a asustarme así!— replicó, sobresaltada.

—Lo siento, no pensé que reaccionarías así— se disculpó él.

—No pasa calabaza— lo tranquilizó, apoyando la mano en su brazo y se lo acarició. —¿Cómo estás? ¿Dormiste bien anoche?

—Sí, he dormido bien. ¿Y tú?— preguntó, aceptando sus caricias.

—Bastante bien, la cama siempre va a estar cómoda para mí— admitió, riendo.

—Supongo que es por eso que descansaste bien, ¿no es así?— preguntó, a lo que ella respondió asintiendo. —Bueno, yo dormí bien porque he soñado contigo, Sophie.

—¿Soñaste conmigo?— repitió, sonrojándose. —¿Cómo es eso?

—Bueno, estabas jugando conmigo, es decir con mi "yo" pequeño. Y había tra persona, pero no me acuerdo quién era. Es decir, lo único que recuerdo es que era una mujer de cabello verde como el pasto, los ojos del mismo color que los tuyos. Tenía un vestido, con muchos detalles que no sabría como explicártelo, pero al final de éste sólo soltaba hojas de árboles, y cada vez que pisaba el suelo surgía pasto y flores. No podía verle el rostro, pero sentía que derrochaba paz, serenidad y tranquilidad... Y me resultaba un poco familiar, aun que no he visto otra mujer que seas tú, Anthea, Concordia o las que son soldados...—

Sophie alzó una ceja y se quedó pensativa. —Lo más probable es que la persona que estaba conmigo y con vos era la Ford Legendaria de Tipo Planta— comentó, mirándolo. Él parecía confundido, sin entender nada. —¿Nunca la escuchaste?— preguntó, y el mayor negó con la cabeza. —Es una historia muy larga, otro día te lo cuento—

—¿De qué se trata?— preguntó él, tomando su mano para llevarla hasta la mesa y acomodarle la silla para que se pueda sentar. Luego se sentó a su lado, aún sin soltarle la mano, tomándola con las suyas. —¿Es algo que te involucra? Que a mí me parezca, tú eres de esta región, y de alguna forma ella debe ser algo así como su "Dios", y por lo tanto deben protejerla o algo así...

—Das muchas vueltas para explicarte, N— dijo ella, riéndose leve, provocando que el otro sonrojara. —Que a mí me parezca, vos estás nervioso, ¿no?

—Siendo sincero, sí. Estoy nervioso. Pero ya se me pasará, no te preocupes.

—¿Y puedo saber a qué se debe tantos nervios?— preguntó ella, alzando la ceja y mirándolo de reojo.

—Pues, eh... Se debe a...— comenzó a decir, y de la vergüenza temía decirlo. ¿A qué se debía ese alboroto en la cabeza cada vez que pensaba en ella, le hablaba o simplemente la observaba desde la verdad del jardín, viendo como se divertía con sus amigos? Aun así, no quería decirlo hasta que estuviera completamente seguro de lo que iba a mencionar. —Se debe a... a...— murmuró y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió: —Tu cabello.

—¿Mi-qué?— repitió, sin entender.

—Sí, tu cabello— asintió él, nervioso. Mucho más nervioso. —Se ve muy liso, brillante y muy, muy precioso. ¿Qué le hizo?—

Ella lo miró confundida y le respondió: —¿Me lo... lavé?—preguntó, con una sonrisa aturdida.

Anthea no aguantó más y habló: —¡El Rey no está nervioso por eso!— comentó, estando atrás de los asientos de los jóvenes. Y dijo con una sonrisa: —Está nervioso por usted.

—¿Por mí?— preguntó Sophie, poco convencida. N la miraba suplicándole con la vista que no lo avergonzara más.

—¡Sí!— exclamó Concordia. —¡Por su vestido!

—¿Mi vestido?— volvió a preguntar ella, a lo que Anthea y N la miraron.

—¿No estaban hablando del vestido?

—¡Claro que no!— respondió Anthea. —¡Es por su belleza!

De más está decir que Sophie se confundía más, porque al parecer, o según ella entendía, a N lo ponía nervioso todo. Llegó un momento en que no pudo más y los silenció: —¡A ver, a ver! ¡Tiempo! Acá lo único que se pone en cuestionamiento es por qué N está tan nervioso. Y el único que lo puede responder es él— y lo miró fijamente. —Así que respondeme: ¿Por qué estabas tan nervioso?— preguntó. Él la miró y buscó solución en las musas, pero ella lo tomó de sus mejillas y la hizo observar. —A mí me tenés que responder, y quiero la verdad.

N la miró, fijándose en sus ojos verdes, como el pasto y las hojas brillantes de los árboles que crecían en verano, y mientras se sumergía en ellos, podía verse en su reflejo. Alcanzaba a ver una pradera intensa. Sin embargo, la magia desapareció por completo cuando escuchó la voz de su padre. Parpadeó y apartó la vista, alcanzando a oír recién su voz por completo.

—Nada, señor— respondió Concordia.

—Sólo conversábamos, es todo— agregó Anthea.

N perdió el interés en oírlo y sólo desvió la mirada, decepcionado de sí mismo. Soltó un suspiro y percató la voz de Sophie, sonando sobre las demás.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó ella, tomando su brazo para comprobar si la escuchaba.

Él asintió y sonrió en silencio. —Sí, ojalá fuera tan sencillo responderte, Sophie.— y le tomó ligeramente la mano para resguardarla en las suyas. —Pero tú me dejas sin habla.

—Espero que eso sea algo bueno— respondió ella, aceptando que la agarrara las manos.

—¡Es algo bueno!— afirmó él, sintiendo como los dos se sonrojaban. —Lo que pasa es que... no es fácil explicarlo con palabras.

—Sí, te entiendo. Hay cosas hechas para decirlas, callarlas o gritarlas. Sólo hay que saber soltarlas en el momento justo.— respondió, sonriéndole para tranquilizarlo. —Sólo espero que algún día me lo digas—

—¡Lo haré!— respondió él con entusiasmo. —¡Cuando lo tenga todo aclarado, te lo diré!— agregó. Ella rió, lo cual hizo que se sintiera más animado, por lo tanto sumó: —¡Antes de que te vayas, te lo diré!

—¡Eh, eh! ¡Bueno, campeón! ¡Pero tranquilizate!— lo calmó, a lo que ambos rieron. —Lo estaré esperando con ansias. Ahora andá a tu asiento, que me parece que tenés que ir a donde te corresponde.

Él miró la silla en donde se sentaba, y si mal no contó, eran como cinco sillas de diferencia de donde ellos estaba. Bufó y se levantó. —Preguntaré para ver si te permiten sentarte a mi lado— y agregó antes de que ella se negara: —Porque al final nunca respondiste a mi pregunta— admitió, sonriendo. La tomó nuevamente de la mano para llevarla consigo, como un niño que guía a su madre hasta lo que él desee. Así mismo, la llevó hasta su adre, quién conversaba con uno de los sabios, que Sophie lo reconoció como Menek. —Padre— lo llamó, a lo que él lo miró. —¿Puede Sophie sentarse a mi lado? Lo apreciaría muchísimo— El hombre miró al anciano y este asintió, a lo que N entendió que ella podía sentarse con él, por lo tanto esbozó una sonrisa. —¡Gracias!— agradeció y miró a Sophie con aprecio. —La invito cordialmente a sentarse a mi lado, señorita— dijo, reverenciándose.

Ella rió y se reverenció, tomando la pollera de su vestido y lo inclinó. —Como usted mande, mi Rey— respondió, y ambos fueron a sus respectivos sitios.

Ghechis observó detenidamente como ambos se relacionaba abiertamente, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Miró a Menek, y comentó: —Parece que se conocen hace mucho...—

El anciano lo miró y sonrió, mirando de nuevo a los jóvenes, que una vez sentados en las sillas conversaban alegremente. —Son como el ave y su canto. Uno no puede ver sin el otro— Lo observó fijamente y rió ligero. —¿Por qué está tan preocupado, Ghechis?—

Este lo miró y respondió: —¿Usted cree que sea bueno esa relación?

—Dará sus frutos, no se preocupe— contestó, mirando nuevamente a los menores. —Entre todos hemos cuidado al Rey, usted lo cuidó cuando era un niño y lo sigue haciendo ahora. Ahora es su turno de cuidarse, y mejor que empiece con alguien de su generación— soltó un suspiro y le palmeó el hombro. —Quédese tranquilo, que sé de ella y no lo lastimará.

—¿En serio? ¿Me puede hablar de esa chica?

El anciano tomó aire y comenzó a narrar: —Su nombre es Sophie. Tiene diecisiete años y es de Pueblo Jacarandá. Tuvo una buena vida, creció en una zona rural. Por lo tanto vivió más entre Pokémon que con personas. Sólo tiene a su madre, sus hermanos, su sobrina y su Tía Abuela.

—Debe entender a N, entonces... ¿No?

—Sí, y un dato importantes es que es una de las entrenadoras más prestigiosas de la Región.

—¿Cómo es eso?— preguntó, con curiosidad.

—Aquí, en la Región de Argkane, existe un dificultoso sistema de defensa. Por lo tanto, eligen a los entrenadores más fuertes para mantener el orden. Los dividieron en grupos y uno quedaba bajo el mande de uno de los dieciocho elementos. Por lo tanto, Sophie y dos varones quedaron bajo el grupo del "Trío Elemental". Ella quedó en el Tipo Planta, uno llamado Simón quedó en el Tipo Fuego y el más chico de los tres quedó en el Tipo Agua, su nombre es Benjamín.

—Eso es sorprendente— admitó el hombre, mirando sorprendido a la chica.

—Y eso no es todo— advirtió Menek. —Los entrenadores que han sido escogidos por un elemento son los que investigarán a los Fords del mismo.

—Eso significa que Sophie investiga a la Ford Planta, ¿no es así?—

El sabio asintió. —Así es, pero si piensa sacarle información, va a ser un trabajo muy difícil. No se engaña con cualquiera.

Ghechis suspiró y pensó en voz alta: —Alguien tendrá que sacarle información, para evitar el uso de la máquina en el bosque y así evitar una pérdida de tiempo. Pero si nosotros no podemos, ¿quién será?

—Amigo mío... ¿Es que no lo ve?— sonrió leve. —La respuesta está enfrente de sus ojos—

Ghechis observó fijamente y lo primero que vio fue su hijo, que reía junto a su compañera. Nunca lo vio tan feliz que en ese momento, porque la única vez que alcanzaba a verlo era con los Pokémon. ¿Acaso estaban dedicados a estar juntos? No pudo evitar sentirse extraño al notarlo. así. Miró fijamente al anciano, quién agregó: —Sólo deles tiempo, aún son adolescentes. Ella sabe que somos un equipo... "villano", como dicen algunos, y necesita aferrarse a algo para sentirse segura. Que se sujete a N, ambos están destinados a ser un alma en dos cuerpos— los miró nuevamente y sonrió al ver como seguían hablando. —Un Rey necesita asumir su cargo con la Reina a su lado. Y nadie mejor que la joven, que es fuerte, inteligente y pueda aguantarlo en los momentos malos y buenos, para ser su compañera. Sin embargo no le puedo asegurar que tengan un futuro juntos. Ella es un ser independiente, dudo que podamos hacer un trato con su familia para que estén comprometidos a casarse, seguramente esa no es su política. Sólo ella debe elegir con quién pasar su vida. Como una avecilla que busca el sitio correcto para hacer su nido, en qué árbol y a qué altura...

—Entonces... ¿sólo debemos esperar?— el sabio asintió. —Bien, que así sea. Rogemos a Arceus que nuestros sueños se cumplan— dijo, mientras sonreía al tener la imágen mental de su hijo pasando buenos momentos con la señorita. Luego notó que uno de los soldados se acercó e inclinó la cabeza, comprendiendo que la comida ya estaba lista. —Todos en sus lugares, por favor— pidió, haciendo que todos alzaran la cabeza y lo vieran. —La velada empezará ahora—

Todos obedecieron e inmediatamente se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares. La mesa era larga, y ocupaba la mirad del comedor. El mismo era, viéndolo frontalmente, una habitación muy extensa y bastante ancha. Tenía las paredes de un color bordó majestuoso, el techo blanco y lo adornaba una araña dorada con cristales colgando de ella. En la pared de mano izquierda había una chimenea que se prendía de noche, cuando todo se encontraba oscuro o en días de lluvia para calentar la sala. Era blanca,haciendo juego con el color de las paredes y tenía una base para apoyar cosas, y esas cosas vendrían a ser un reloj de madera, de agujas negras al estilo gótico, la base de un dorado medio oscuro y los números eran visibles y simples. En la pared de mano derecha sólo hay dos cuadros que no son de gran importancia como para describirlos ahora.

La mesa se organizaba de la siguiente manera: N estaba en la cabecera, del lado derecho estaba Sophie, y enfrentada a ella, uno de los sabios, que era Menek, y lo seguían los otro seis. Al lado de la chica, estaba el Trío Sombrío y luego venían las dos musas. Y al final de la mesa estaba Ghechis. El mueble era de roble, bastante lustrado y de buen tacto. Lo cubría un mantel blanco de algodón y cada uno tenía un plato plateado para ser apoyado por los que tenían la comida, acompañados por cubiertos igual de plateados, un juego por cada comida que saborarían después, al igual que las cucharas. Tenían copas de beber y una de champagne, que obivamente hacían una excepción a Sophie porque ella era menor de edad —a lo que comprendía bastante— y a N porque no le gustaba.

Así pasó la hora del almuerzo, devorando el pastel de carne, luego el Pionono —Sophie contaba que siempre comían eso en Navidad y Año nuevo, donde era tradición que toda la familia se junte a festejar y traían un poco de comida— y finalmente, la ensalada de frutas.

Todos terminaron llenos, y ahora para pasar la velada se quedaron en la mesa para digerir bien los alimentos. Conversaban los unos a los otros, pero los que no paraban de conversar eran N y Sophie. Él estaba absorto con su historia sobre la Ford Planta y quería saber absolutamente todo de ella.

—... Y eso es todo lo que sé— finalmente dijo, mientras se corría para que se llevaran los platos y agradecía. Apoyó los antebrazos sobre la mesa y le sonrió. —O al menos eso es lo que tengo hasta ahora.

Él sonrió y suspiró: —Eso es sorprendente, Sophie— y miró a la araña y dijo en voz soñadora: —Ojalá pudiera verla, ¿Tú la viste, Sophie? ¿Cómo es?— preguntó, mirándola a ella esta vez.

—Es difícil decirtelo con exactitud, porque nunca al vi por completo. Pero es como una ninfa.

—¿Un hada?

—Sí, algo así. Es bastante tímida, por eso es difícil acercarse. A la mínima presencia humana se sumerge en los árboles o se camufla entre sus copas. No la culpo, pobrecita, últimamente ha aumentado el peligro en la región y ella está vulnerable a los movimientos. El tipo Planta es, dentro de los dieciocho elementos, el más débil— soltó un suspiro y miró hacia la ventana, donde podía ver los árboles que allí estaba. —Por eso tengo que protegerla, porque si ella desaparece, todo lo que ves por la ventana el día de mañana no existirá, los Pokémon de tipo Planta perderían la confianza en los humanos y se perdería la armonía— miró al chico, preocupada. —Todo lo que te dije, es parte de la investiación que estoy haciendo a al Ford Planta, y es sólo lo que me permiten decir, porque el resto es confidencial. Ni mis amigos saben los otros datos. Porque sólo los comparto con la profesora que recopila esos detalles.

—¿Y para qué sirven esos datos?

—Para casos de emergencia únicamente. No los usamos para otros medios.

—¿Y cómo estás segura de eso?— preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Nunca le agradó la investigación, pensaba que así no funcionaba la relación entre los Pokémon y las personas.

Sophie lo miró fijamente y se cruzó los brazos. —A ver, mi Rey. ¿Usted cree que yo soy estúpida o qué?— él se alteró al escucharla y estaba a punto de explicarle, pero lo interrumpió: —No, no. Vos escucháme a mí. Estoy desde los once años en esa investigación. Incluso desde esa edad yo me doy cuenta de quién es seguro y quién no. Y si yo fuera tan boluda como vos creés, hubiera dejado que la Profesora Miley me engañara para después...— y cambió de tono: —¿Pero vos me estás cargando? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?— él quiso calmarla, pero nuevamente lo interrumpió: —No, ¿sabés qué? Mejor me voy de acá.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, sí, gracias a esta conversación me olvidé en dónde estaba parada. Por lo tanto, me voy.

—No, Sophie, te lo ruego. Quédate. Eres la única amiga que tengo, y siquiera que te permanezcas aquí. Quiero aprender más de ti, de tus amigos y de la Ford Planta. Quiero saber más de la vida que me perdí todo este tiempo que estaba dentro de mi casa... Por favor, Sophie— le rogó, suplicándole con la mirada y tomando sus manos.

Ella lo miró y suspiró, con la mirada caída. —Sos una buena persona, N, y me han recibido muy bien que me hace sentir como en casa, me regalaste un vestido y nos alojaron a mí a mis amigos— le sonrió, pero luego desvió la mirada. —Sin embargo, este no es un lugar al que me puedo quedar como si estuviera en vacaciones. Tengo que guiar a un chico de Kanto en la región y no puedo dejar a mi compañero solo con él, podría arruinarle la mente— murmuró, aunque eso no fuera cierto, Sophie dice esas clases de cosas porque no siempre le agradaba la actitud de Simón. Aún así, siempre están juntos porque su lema es "vale más la amistad que el orgullo". —Tengo que seguir mi camino. Lamento todo el lío que te hice pasar, y las veces que estuve insoportable.

—No eres pesada, Sophie— negó él, sonriéndole con tristeza. —Y si debes marcharte, lo aceptaré. Después de todo no puedo obligar a quedarte.— comentó, agregando después: —Pero... ¿volverás a verme, o a visitarme?

—N, te puedo asegurar que esto no es un adiós, es un "hasta pronto"— le dijo, sonriéndole. Luego se paró y él también. Lo abrazó para calmarlo, sintiendo que él parecía a punto de quebrarse, mientras le acariciaba la espalda con cariño, consolándolo. —Voy por mi ropa y mis partenencias. Si querés, podés esperarme afuera— le sonrió. Le agregó: —No le digas nada a nadie, no quiero que se preocupen—

Se separó luego, mientras disimuladamente se retiraban de allí, siendo escoltada por el mayor hasta la escalera. Ella subió un par de escalones, mientras el otro permanecía allí, al pie de esta. Se volteó a verlo y le dijo: —Voy a salir por la ventana, total con Braviary me bajo. Así no alarmamos a nadie.

—Comprendo— respondió él, aunque no estaba de ánimos para verla partir. Se había encariñado mucho con ella que no quería despedirse. Luego recordó sobre la máquina que había debilitado a Sophie, a lo que agregó: —Yo iré a desactivar ese motor, así puedes cruzar el bosque sin problemas. Lo haré mientras estés preparándote— le comentó, mientras tenía la mirada fija sobre ella.

Se sorprendió. Había olvidado de la existencia de la máquina. ¿O eso querían ellos? No importaba, al menos sabría que saldría del bosque. Le sonrió y asintió. —Gracias, N— le comentó, mientras miró a su Leafeon y su Luxray para ver si estaban listos para retirarse. Asintieron, a lo que ella respondió de la misma forma y subió las escaleras con rapidez, acompañada por los dos Pokémon. Caminaba con rapidez, aunque de hecho parecía más que corría. Apenas llegó a la segunda planta atravesó el pasillo, frenándose enfrente de la puerta de la habitación, esperando a que su Luxray se instalara allí para vigilar la zona. Por mientras, ella entró con su Leafeon. Se encerró en ella, mientras empezó a desvestirse apurada, retirándose el vestido y las guillerminas, mientras su fiel amigo le alcanzaba su ropa.

Se colocó la polera blanca, su poncho negro, después se abrochó su cinturón rojo a la cintura (obsequio de los peones que trabajan en el campo de su Tía Abuela) y se puso sus shorts. Se calzó las medias y sus botas, mientras acomodaba su listón rosado a su cabello, atándolo y dejando un moño a su lado derecho. Se miró por el espejo, revisando su aspecto para ver si se encontraba en buen estado. Echó un poco sus mechones para que caigan sobre sus hombros, mientras comentaba a su Leafeon que "ahora está más limpia". Por último, suspiró, recordándose del primer día que estuvo ahí y lo que dijeron las musas cuando ella se fue de imprevisto...

—_Todos lo estábamos. ¡Nuestro adorado N no habló en todo este tiempo que estabas ausente! Por favor, Sophie, ¡No vuelvas a hacer esto! No sabes cómo terminaremos si no volviéramos a verte...—_

Miró a su Leafeon y le sonrió con dificultad. —Espero que ellos sepan entenderlo—

Llamó a su Luxray, quién abrió la puerta y se sentó delante de ella. Se colocó su mochila en sus hombros, mientras se acercó a una de las ventanas para observar por ella, recién notando que N había salido y la esperaba. Lo abrió y llamó a su Braviary chasqueando los dedos, haciendo que éste alzara la cabeza rápidamente, sacudió las alas para tomar vuelo y se acercó a ella. Le tomó la cabeza, que sobresalía del ventanal. —Trata de no hacer mucho ruido, Águila— le pidió, mientras él asintió comprensivo. Volteó a ver a su Luxray, retirando la Pokéball de su mochila. —Descansá un rato, Thor, has hecho mucho trabajo hoy— dijo, mientras un rayo salía de la esfera y lo rodeó, guardándolo en ella.

Acto seguido, miró a su Leafeon luego de guardar la Pokéball y estiró los brazos. —Vamos, arriba— indicó, haciendo que su Pokémon se le subiera y lo agarre de sus extremidades, yendo después hacia el lomo de su Braviary para montarle y así bajar los tres a la superficie.

El chico los esperó allí, mientras veía como Sophie soltaba su Pokémon para que bajara al piso y luego ella. Aunque, él decidió tomarla de la mano para ayudarla a bajar, como si fuera una princesa bajando de su carruaje. Al verla de frente, sonrió: —Me agrada tu ropa— admitió.

Ella sonrojó leve, mientras escondía su mirada, tímida. —Gracias, es la que llevé durante todo el viaje. Aunque ahora está más limpia— bromeó.

—Te sienta bastante bien, va conforme a tu... forma de ser— dijo, sin dejar de sonreírle.

Un silencio reinó, y al parecer ninguno de los dos querían despedirse. Aún así, Sophie tomó palabra. —Escuchá, N... Sé que no es fácil para vos verme partir, te juro que a mí tampoco me ayuda mucho. Pero lo que menos quiero es que cambiés— dijo, mientras apoyaba una mano en su pecho, justo donde latía el corazón del mayor. —Pero, más que nada, nunca cambiés este corazón. Es lo que te hace especial y diferente a todos los demás. Pase lo que pase, no dejes que te lo conviertan en algo que no es, porque sino no te voy a reconocer después—

Le sonrió con dificultad, mientras apartaba la mano para luego abrazarle el torso con cariño, como una muestra de afecto entre hermanos. —Te voy a extrañar mucho.

—Yo también, Sophie— contestó él, enternecido con las palabras de su compañera, devolviéndole el abrazo. —Más que tú, seguramente...

Se soltaron luego, mientras ella resfregaba sus lágrimas disimuladamente, mientras veía como el otro se acercó al Braviary y al Leafeon, para dedicarles unas palabras. —Por favor, cuídenla por mí. No dejen que nadie la lastime, ¿de acuerdo?—

El de tipo hierba le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y asintió, mientras que el otro sólo se limitó a mostrarse indiferente, desviando la mirada, aunque se comprendía que afirmó su pedido. Ella sonrió y se acercó a su flamante pájaro, retirando la Pokéball dónde lo guardaba. —Buen trabajo, Águila, regresa a descansar— dijo, para luego guardarlo en ella. Mir suspiró. —Bueno... me voy yendo ya. Voy a ver si algún día te vengo a visitar.

—Las puertas siempre estarán abiertas para ti, Sophie— comentó, sonriéndole con cariño, aunque se negaba a dejarla ir. Si no fuera porque quería conocer más de ella, sentía que algo la ataba a esa mujercita de impactantes ojos verdes como la pastura. SIn embargo, se repitió: No podía obligarla a quedarse. Tenía que regresar con... los "suyos". Soltó un suspiro y la miró. —Bueno, creo que ya tienes que irte

—Sí...— murmuró ella y luego rió leve, para no preocuparlo. —Nos vemos luego, N. Y cuídate. Acordate de lo que te dije, ¿de acuerdo?— dijo ella, mientras se atrevió a acariciarle el brazo como útilo afecto. Él asintió, dejándose acariciar. Su Leafeon la llamó de una vez por todas, provocando que se sobresaltara y rió de los nervios. —Sí, mejor nos vamos retirando—

Y sin más, comenzó a retroceder, encaminando en una retirada hacia el bosque, sin poder evitar quitar la vista de encima al chico, sintiendo que el espíritu del arbolado cada vez más intensa. Un escalofrío que sólo a ella se le corría, seguramente porque el bosque era parte de su otra personalidad. Paró al pie de esta para mirar su interior, y luego voltear a ver al chico, que ahora se encontraba más lejos de ella. Alzó la mano para saludarlo, retirándola luego cuando él ya lo había hecho.

Miró el bosque y la oscuridad que desprendía lo más profundo, soltando un suspiro. Llamó a su Leafeon y comenzó a adentrarse, dejándose perder dentro del bosque. Los sonidos de los Hoothoot y los Noctowl se sonaban durante toda su travesía, más las ramas que ella pisaba y se quebraban a su paso. No era de quién asustarse tan fácilmente, pero necesitaba toda la antención posible, ya que el Bosque de los Tobas no es un buen lugar para estar. Su nombre se daba así por los indígenas que se encontraban allí, eran algo salvajes y no siempre aceptaban la visita de extraños. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, pero esperaba pronto saberlo.

Cuando casi sentía que salía del bosque, escuchó un ruido. Ella paró, y su Leafeon también. Miraron para todos lados, tratando de estar atenta a los sonidos de los pasos. —Poné todos tus sentidos a flote, Leafeon. Puede ser un Pokémon salvaje... o el Equipo Apocalyptica...— murmuró, y justo en ese momento escuchó el sonido de otra rama quebrarse en el suelo, volteándose para sorprender al extraño. —¡Leafeon, Bola de energía!— indicó, señalando a dónde creía que provenía el sonido.

Su Leafeon obedeció y de su boca salió una brillante esfera de tonos verdes, pero tuvo que retirarla cuando oyó una voz: —¡Esperen! ¡No ataquen, soy yo!— murmuró éste, y salió de entre las ramas el chico que había despedido anteriormente. Ella se sobresaltó, sorprendida, al igual que su Pokémon.

—¿N? ¿Pero qué...?

—Sí, te seguí— respondió, mientras se acercaba a ella. —Te dije que tenía unas cuantas preguntas sobre ti, sobre lo que siento respecto a tu persona... Dijiste qué eran y te había dicho que aún no lo sabía. Que cuando estuviera listo, te lo diría antes de partir. Pero tienes que volver con tus compañeros, y yo cumplo mis promesas. ¿Crees que estaría bien si te acompañara en tu viaje, así sé bien qué es lo que tengo por ti?— preguntó, mirándola fijamente. De su hombro, salió su Zorua, quién saludó amistosamente a ella y a su Leafeon.

Sophie lo miró fijamente, soltó un suspiro y se rascó la nuca. —No sé, N, es muy complicado que yo lo decida sola... Tendría que ver con mis compañeros...

—De acuerdo, lo comprendo— le sonrió él, tomándola del hombro. —Al menos, quería acompañarte hasta que salgas del bosque, no creo que los "intrusos" de aquí te acepten andar por aquí.

—Espera, espera. ¿Llamaste "intrusos" a los Tobas?— preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño. —¡N, ellos no son "intrusos"! ¡Estuvieron aquí desde hace mucho tiempo y antes que nosotros!— comentó, ofendida. Escuchó varios sonidos que los rodearon, a lo que se calló y por simple reacción, tapó la boca del mayor. Miró para todos lados, al igual que el resto y se pegaron las espaldas.

—¿Q-qué es... ese ruido?

—Pokémon salvajes, o el Equipo Apocalyptica. No estoy segura.

—¿Quiénes son...?

N no pudo terminar su oración, porque un par de lanzas y personas de piel morocha los rodeaban, con los torsos desnudos y varios Pokémon con ellos. Eran todos hombres, algunos con cabello negro muy corto y seco, y otros simplemente eran calvos. Él se asustó, y su Zorua se escondió entre sus brazos. Temeroso, preguntó: —Sophie... ¿qué hacemos?—

Ella mantenía la mirada fija sobre ellos, vigilando sus movimientos. Era un número mayor a ellos, no va a poder derrotarlos a todos. Tampoco podría usar su otra "alma" por temor a que el Equipo Apocalyptica estuviera allí. —N, vos quédate tranquilo, yo intentaré hablar con...—

Sophie tampoco pudo terminar su oración, porque un dolor fuerte en la cabeza le apareció. Se tomó las sienes y cerró fuerte los ojos, gimiendo del daño que le provocaba. Se tiró al suelo, mientras él socorría hacia ella. La tomó de los hombros e intentó alzar su torso. —¡Sophie!— la llamó, preocupado. —¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué sucede?—

—¡Me duele!— contestó ella, mientras casi lloraba del tormento. —¡Decile que se detenga, por Arceus!— gimió ella, pero él no podía comprenderla. Aún así, no dejaría que ella sufriera así. Miró a los indios y les gritó, esperando que los entienda: —¡Por favor, ayúdenme! ¡Está dolorida! ¡¿Pueden echarme una mano?!— preguntó, desesperado. Aún así, un par que no tenían armas lo tomaron de los brazos y la apartaron de ella, mientras otros agarraban a los Pokémon, mientras ellos, en un intento desesperado, intentaban liberarse. Pero eran mucho más fuertes que ellos. —¡Suéltenme, tengo que ayudarla, está herida!— gritó él, también intentando liberarse.

Un anciano, de un facial arrugado, apareció entre los indios y se acercó a él. Esperanzado, le habló: —Por favor, ayúdela, no quiero verla sufrir... Y que suelten a los Pokémon, no se ven felices si los agarran así.— dijo, casi con lágrimas. Pero el viejo no contestó, es más, alzó una mano palma arriba, con un extraño polvillo naranja con brillos en ella. Alejó su vista, preocupado. —¿Qué es eso? ¿La va a curar?— preguntó, nervioso. Pero en vez de eso, él sopló un poco para que cayera en su cara y lo respirara.

Primero estornudó. Después, empezó a sentirse pesado. Y que comenzaba a dormirse. Parpadeó para mantenerse despierto, pero aún así, no podía evitarlo. Fijó la vista en el anciano, mientras su vista se nublaba, hasta ver como se paraba y se acercaba a Sophie. Ya débil, no pudo decir nada, y terminó durmiéndose, en una penumbra tan oscura, que aprovechó para llamar el nombre la chica en su mente...

"_I tried to paint you a picture, the colors were all wrong_

_Black and white didn't fit you and all along,_

_You were shaded with patience, your strokes of everything_

_That I need just to make it, and I believe that..._

_Time can tear you apart_

_But it won't break anything that you are, you are_

_I walked a minute in your shoes, they never would've fit_

_I figured there's nothing to lose,_

_I need to get some perspective on these words before I write them down_

_You're an island and my ship has run aground_

_Lord knows I'll fail you time and again,_

_But you and me we're alright_

_Every single day that I can breathe, you change my philosophy_

_I'm never gonna let you pass me by_

_So don't say your goodbyes you know its better that way_

_We won't break, we won't die_

_It's just a moment of change_

_We won't say our goodbyes you know its better that way_

_We won't break, we won't die_

_It's just a moment of change_

_All we are, all we are, is everything that's right_

_All we need all we need, a lover's alibi..._"

_**CONTINUARÁ.**_


End file.
